Twins the female version
by 917brat
Summary: This is the female version of the Twins where Harry becomes Percy's twins sister instead of his twin brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Twin's female version**

Summary- After being put through too much and having been stabbed in the back on to many times Harry decides to take a trip through the veil. Hoping his death would give him more peace then his life ever did. Only to find out once he had passed through the veil that the title of master of death is very much a real on and that not only that but it wasn't his time to die. Instead Death makes a deal with one where he is reincarnated, in another work, with all of his memory intact. But how will Harry deal with a world where there are gods, where he is half-god, where he has a twin named Percy Jackson. Better yet how will this world deal with Harry, especially since he still the Hallows and his magic?

Chapter one

Harry stared at the people in front of him with emotionless eyes and a dead look on his face as he continued to listen as they tried to explain, to make an excuse, for what he had just found out. As he did this Harry couldn't even bring himself to feel like screaming at them that he knew every word out of their mouths was nothing but lies. That it had been noting but lies for years and Harry had known that for a while know.

But, honestly Harry couldn't bring himself to care; he hadn't for a while now. He had just wanted to see how they would attempt to justify what they had done when it was all thrown in front of them. It could easily say that they were doing a poor job at it and Harry could feel himself sinking deeper into the abyss of emptiness as his so called friends went from stuttering excuses to screaming at him that it was all somehow his fault.

Hearing this last bit Harry could feel a spark of annoyance make its way through the detached state his mind was in and while raising an eyebrow had to ask, in a rather dry tone.

"And pray tell, just how is this my fault? Did I make you drug me, did I make you steal from me or did I somehow make you backstabbing traitors before I even met you?" After saying this Harry grabbed a nearby water and began to slowly sib it, eyebrow still raised, as he once again started to listen to their excuses.

You know for someone who had been called the smartest girl in her class Hermione really wasn't good at justifying her action. Though neither were Ron, Ginny or Molly for that matter, but Harry already long since known that about them.

After listening to their pathetic attempts at defending themselves, and seeing that the people in front of him were getting ready to start cursing him, decided it was best that he left. Besides he could feel something building up behind the emptiness that was currently cloaking him and he got the feeling that he would want to be long gone, and far away from the traitors, when it finally did break through the nothingness he was currently feeling.

This in mind Harry pulled on his magic and after tearing down the wards that were around the Barrow, apparated out of there. Letting loose a small, almost bitterly amused, chuckle at the screams of the traitors as he did so.

Harry, once he was away from everything, felt like a damn of some sort in his mind had just been completely obliterated as all the emotions that he hadn't been able to feel before came rushing at him all at once. Leaving him drowning in feelings of Rage, depression, resentment, exasperation, betrayal, heart break, disbelief, shock, incredulity, and indignation.

Harry feeling completely overwhelmed by these emotions collapsed down to his knees, and let loose an absolutely bone chilling howl as he tried to pull, and failed, to pull himself together. After all even if he had known about it, finding undeniable prove that the majority of his life, the happiness in his life, had all be fabricated and a ploy to control him was enough to completely break him.

Harry after letting out the emotional outburst out felt drained, not empty, not emotionless, just completely and utterly drained. Harry couldn't recall a time, outside the time he had spent in Voldemort's loving tender care, that he had felt worse, and even then that was debatable.

Swallowing, Harry started to sink into a deep dark sea of self-loathing, as in the back of his head a voice started to speak up. Questioning, and making him some negative thoughts start to make their way into his thoughts. Thoughts such as what if it was all something about him? What if there was something in his very being that made people either betray him, completely hate him, or worst of all die on him.

This last thought, of those dying on him, caused Harry to recall a certain death; one that had turned out to be one of the more life changing deaths out there. Thinking like he was caused Harry to recall the death of his godfather, Sirius in great detail; including just what had supposedly killed him. After thinking on this Harry couldn't help but wonder what had really happened that day, couldn't help but ponder just what really happened beyond the veil and what really was there here to stop him from going to find out?

But Harry knew that before he did anything remotely like find out if Dumbledore was right about the veil or not, he first need to get a couple of things done. Things like, if the veil would really killing him like the majority of this Wizarding world seemed to believe, then certain traitors weren't going to get a single knot off of him. This meant before Harry went and did anything he would first need to get to Gringotts, the wizarding bank, and update his will.

Knowing this Harry couldn't help but the thankful, that unknown to the Weasely's and a certain Ganger, he had been forgiven by the Goblin nation for what he had been forces to do during the war, and had even been able to move to a neutral setting when the Goblins were concerned. Opposed to the rest of the wizarding world, who were still as a majority, on the negative side of the Goblins; some a lot more so then the others.

Once Harry reached Gringotts, and had nodded politely to the Goblins guarding the door of the bank, he went up to a specific desk; knowing just were to go because of previous dealing with the Goblins. At the same time as he did this Harry couldn't help but feel a bit grateful that he had apparently made it to the bank during its slowest hours and that because of that said bank was nearly completely empty.

Harry once he reached the desk and saw that the goblin at the desk was looking at him, waiting to see just what he wanted, seeing as said goblin desk really wasn't on most people went too often.

Seeing this look and seeing that said goblin was starting to get irritated at the fact that Harry wasn't speaking, despite the fact that Harry hadn't even been there for a minute. Harry decided that it would be best if he speak up and speak up quickly. This in mind Harry looked at the metal name plate on the goblin's desk and in a rather form tone began to speak.

"Hello, Resolverupturer, I am here to have the Will I wrote up a little over a year ago rewritten. I have sound out some rather vital information that changes everything I had first put in my will." This said Harry waited to see what Resolverupturer was going to say. And after seeing the look in said Goblin's eyes got a sinking feeling in his gut that he really wasn't going to like what was going to be said to him. This feeling was proven right when the goblin in an almost amused tone told him.

"So it seems you finally found out about all that did you. Well we did warn you about it all as best we could without breaking the confidentiality agreement the Goblins were forced to make all those years ago. If you didn't want to heed said warning then there really wasn't much we could do for you; despite the small amount of standing you may have among us." Harry hearing this felt his eye twitch and had to take a deep breath before he could continue. Wondering all the while that if this was how they treated him when he was considered neutral how horrible were they to normal witches and wizards while they were completely unaware of it all.

"Yes, Resolverupturer I should have listened to the warnings I was given by the nation. I am willing to listen now; in fact I am very much willing to pay for the goblins nations help in make sure that certain thieves get some very much goblin styled justice." Something he said must have been akin to the magic words because the grin that Resolverupturer gave Harry sent shivers straight down his spine, and that was before said goblin began to speak.

"That sir is something the goblin's would be delighted to do, even more so when we are paid the correct amount." The purr that was in the Goblin's tone when he said this had Harry once again shivering.

But before he could let this get to him Harry remembered why he had come in the first place, besides getting some much needed revenge, and that was to rewrite his will. So with that in mind Harry started speaking with the goblin again; enjoying the growing grin that was making his way onto the goblin's face as he did so.

"Well sir goblin, I would be happy to pay the price you are asking but first I would love to get my will sorted away. This way if anything were to 'mysteriously' happen to me. Then certain people wouldn't be able to use things they didn't have before to attempt to get away from their justice. Not only that but with what I have planned for my will it will be something very much like rubbing salt in their wound when they find out." This said Harry watched as the Goblin pulled out the parchment that the Wills were supposed to be written on and urged Harry on; obviously eager to see just what Harry mind had come up it.

Harry seeing this resisted the urge to cackle slightly before he leaned forward and began to explain just what he was planning on doing to the Goblin. Which had the unfortunate, and hair raising effect, of cause the Goblin to cackle evil as he took in everything Harry was planning on doing. Which rounded up to basically all but empty all the money he had in the banks and split in between the goblins and several other originations that wouldn't benefit the Weasley, or the wizarding world, in the least bit.

Before leaving said vaults to the Weasley which when they opened it is where the revenge would start. Because inside that vault was only seven silver coins, the sign of a traitor in both wizarding and Goblin ways, and that was only the beginning of it because if Harry could read the goblins grin right, which he was quite sure he could, then the traitor would be begging for a death to get way from the shame of everything long before the Goblins were ready to grant them that request.

Harry seeing this look could honestly say that he did almost feel sorry for his exfriends, almost but not quite, instead Harry found himself looking forward to it. Even if he knew he wouldn't be there to see it all happen seeing as what he did have planned and all was going to be what set everything it to motions. Speaking of what he had planned Harry really needed to get going and set said plan into motion. Before certain someone's found him and put an end to said planes before they were even set into motion.

That in mind Harry once again nodded politely to the goblins around him before heading out of the bank, for what he knew was for the last time. Knowing this, and knowing it also meant that it would probably mean that this was also the last time that he would ever walk through Diagon Alley as well. Realizing this Harry took a deep breath before decided to hell with it, it wasn't like this place had meant anything to him in the last couple of years, besides perhaps a new prison, that in mind Harry took off in a dead run to his new destination; a smile, a real smile, making it's self at home on his face for the first time in at least a year.

It didn't take Harry long to make it to the Ministry, nor did it take him long to get to the room that the veil was in. Making Harry have to shake his head at the pure stupidity of the wizarding world. I mean only a couple of years ago several teens, still in school, had managed to easily break into and yet they still did nothing to improve their defenses after this. Think on this for a bit Harry had to shake his head again because if anything it was easier to break into this place then it had been before. But then again that really was just like the wizarding world. Harry thought he really should have known that seeing how as until they didn't have a chose the majority of the wizarding world did stick their head in the sand about Voldemort; it seemed the sane side had all died out with the end of the war.

Feeling a bit about this last thought, even if he did strongly believe that it was correct for the most part ,decided that it would be best if he got his mind off of that train of thought and instead work with the advantage that he had been given. This in mind Harry quickly headed toward the veil wanting to go through with his plan before he started second guessing himself. Or before his luck kicked in once again and somehow, despite the fact that it wasn't being guarded, someone found out her was there; by pure chance.

Thinking on this Harry rushed towards the fluttering veil that had first stolen his godfather from him and without a second of hesitation threw himself into its depths. As he did this Harry shuttered slightly as he felt a sudden bone numbing chill go down his spine and complete darkness covering him from head to toe; leaving it impossible to even seen the nose on his face as he did so.

That is until it all suddenly disappeared and Harry began to feel as if he had suddenly been enclosed in a large startlingly warm hug. This feeling caused Harry to snap open eyes that he didn't even recall closing.

Once he did this Harry would only stare wide eyed at what was in front of him. Because it looked that he was no longer in the pitch black innards of the veil; far from it in fact. Now instead of the void of darkness he had entered when he had first thrown himself into the veil Harry found himself in a small but absolutely breath taking wooded area. Not only that but he wasn't alone this place.

Seeing this Harry felt a spark of hope enter his chest, hoping that somehow that the person in the area with him was actually Sirius. Only to feel a biting disappointment when he took a closer look at the person in front of him and noticed that he in no way could be Sirius. For on the man was way too tall, and for another despite how powerful his godfather may have been the man in front of him was in a whole nother ledge. In fact Harry never felt anyone as powerful as this man in front of him; he even made Voldemort and all his power seem like an annoying nit in comparison.

Harry seeing this felt the disappointment he had just been feeling disappear and be replaced by a strong sense of weariness. As he began to wonder just where he was and just who the man in front of him was because Harry was sure that he was no longer in the veil, if he had every really entered it, and the man in front of him was most certainly not human. The pure otherworldly feel the man gave off, and the fact that the long black cloak he was wearing seemed to part of his very being, showed Harry that much.

Swallowing slightly and wondering just where he was Harry started to head towards the otherworldly being knowing that the only way he would be getting answers was from him; even if Harry wasn't quite sure how to feel about this. Gathering all the courage he could Harry made his way toward the man and once he reached him Harry asked; keeping his tone as polite as he could knowing from experience good manners could mean the difference between life and death.

"Excuse me sir, would you, if you don't mind that is, please tell me where I currently am. Because I feel like this is no longer the veil and was wondering if that perhaps I was brought to this place for a reason." Harry was rather startled when after asking this the figure gave a good natured, deep from the belly, laugh. Startling him enough that he almost didn't hear the answer that he was given; almost.

"I think I really chose correctly when I picked you for all of this, both polite but not afraid to ask what is necessary you will need that when you get to where you will be going." Hearing this Harry felt his eyes go wide and felt even more questions beginning to form in his mind; as well as a good deal of anger at the fact that someone else was once again trying to control his life.

But before he could even voice any of these, something Harry got the feeling was a good thing because what he had been planning on saying, the being continued on. This time truly answering Harry's earlier question as well as the other question that had begun to form in Harry's mind.

"I guess you could call me death, at least that is what the people from your dimension seemed determined to call me…though I have been known as many more different names. And before you ask what I meant when I mentioned picking you for this I meant when I allowed you to find and use my Hallows. However do no let that childhood story fool you there is no way you are the Master of death, death has no master it has been here since before the beginning of time and will continue to be so until the end. How that every got twisted into the tale I will never know…most likely some power hunger fool who wanted to believe it." Here the being who told Harry that he was called Death seemed to glare off in the distance before looking back at Harry and upon seeing his confused, if no slightly terrified face, shuffled a chuckle before continuing.

"Now I see you are confused about the letting part I said about the Hallows correct? Well unlike what that child's tale says the Hallows weren't made to show the master of anything. Rather they were made by me so that I could find the best….I guess you say fitting help for something I need. Those Hallows made you my legacy someone who will be my hands and mouth among the world I am sending you to." Here 'Death' saw that Harry was about to start freaking out and raised a hand to stop him before continuing on; again grinning at the look on Harry's face as he did so.

"Now before you freak out about that or think that I am somehow going to control you through those Hallows know two things. That is not allowed and that I wouldn't do that to you. I also want you to know that going to the new world will not only help me but you as well. What I mean by this is the fact that yes I will be sending you to another world to be my hands and mouth; I am also giving a new chance and a whole nother life. One were you will be born with a brother, a twin brother and have a chance for happiness. One that you would not have in this world. " Again Death paused as he let what he was saying sink into Harry's head and upon seeing that Harry no longer looked anger about he was being told, but rather exited, 'Death' continued on.

"Know I can't tell you a whole lot about the new world you are going to be sent to or what is going to happen that makes it so I need you to be my hands and mouth…that is something that is against the natural rule of things. But I can tell you that this world is completely different, yet strangely similar to the world you came from. I can also say that you will have a rather large…family or you will more so in the future, and that in the future your life will get more difficult….but to contract that you will have a twin brother who will be with you every step of the way, you will have powers, as well as your magic…though that may change a bit given all the circumstances. Also because I want you to be best prepared for everything, plus I think it would be funny, I am making sure that when I do send you to this new world you will also have all you memories." Then while Harry was absorbing all the information he had been told, and before he could really react, he found himself falling through another void; one that 'Death' had opened with a wave of his hand

As Harry disappear in to the void, heading to this new world, attempted to take a closer look at 'death curious as to just what he may look like only to end up being highly confused as what he saw once he did this. Because all he could see from underneath that pitch black cloak that seemed to make up death were eyes that looked like they were made up of the constellations; something that both highly confused Harry and for some reason also sent a shiver of fear down his spine.

A.N Okay I was given a pretty good idea about this so I have decided I will do a male and female version of this story. What I mean is that one story, the other story, will have Harry remaining male. While this one will have Harry being Percy's twin sister. The first chapter will be the only chapter that is the same. Other than that it will slowly start to drift apart and become more different.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- After being put through too much and having been stabbed in the back on to many times Harry decides to take a trip through the veil. Hoping his death would give him more peace then his life ever did. Only to find out once he had passed through the veil that the title of master of death is very much a real on and that not only that but it wasn't his time to die. Instead Death makes a deal with one where he is reincarnated, in another work, with all of his memory intact. But how will Harry deal with a world where there are gods, where he is half-god, where he has a twin named Percy Jackson. Better yet how will this world deal with Harry, especially since he still the Hallows and his magic?

A.n Sorry this is a rather, or really short, chapter this is just Harry's birth into the new world and how he/she reacts to it.

Chapter two

Harry figured that he must have completely blacked out after he had fallen through the, what he was guessing was a, doorway of some sort that 'Death' had made. Because Harry was positive that he hadn't been aware of anything but the pitch blackness that had come with both the doorway, and then unconsciousness. That is until he felt a large amount of pressure all around his body. Similar to what he was sure what apparating in extreme slow motion must have felt like.

Then all Harry became aware of was a bright light that seemed to be shining directly in his face. This caused Harry let loose a small cry of pain, having been in the dark so long that the light actually hurt his eyes pretty badly.

Only the sound that came out of his mouth when he did this didn't sound a think like his usual cry of pain. Instead it was much higher pitched and a lot younger sounded then his normal voice. If anything Harry would swear it was a baby's wail more than anything else.

It was when this last thought hit him, the thought about his voice sounding similar to a baby's crying, that Harry felt his eyes going wide in horror. No death wouldn't have done that would he have? Then Harry thought on this for a bit, and he was sure if his eyebrow could have been twitching then it most certainly would have been, as he realized yes death would have done that.

In fact, if what he was saying about giving Harry a family, as well as a whole new life, then that is exactly what he would have to have done. But still Harry in no way wanted to be a baby, and have to relive an entire childhood, including the awkward stages of puberty, all over again; once was most defiantly enough for him.

Seriously it couldn't get worse than this. At least that was what Harry was thinking until he heard what came out of the doctor, who was currently holding him, mouth next.

"You have a really beautiful little girl hear Miss. Jackson, I bet her big brother there is going to have to beat the boys off of her with a bat when she gets older….though the glare she's wearing right now might scare a couple of them off by itself." Harry after hearing the first part started glaring and wishing she had enough control of his…her new body to flick of 'death'; whom he…she was sure was sitting off somewhere watching all of this cheerfully humming and smile down at him…her. Damn him.

That is when what the doctor had said next him, or to be more specific the part about his brother really hit…her. Making Harry recall just what death had told him about having a family. This is when the positives about being reborn really began make itself known to Harry. This had the effect off making Harry drop the baby glare she had been giving and make a small smile take its place as just as she was placed into her new mother's arms.

Harry once he got a good look at his new mother fell completely and utterly silent, if this woman was his new mother, the perhaps being turned into a girl was worth it. As Harry was thinking this her mother was speaking to him, telling him something, and Harry couldn't help but listen to tired, yet completely warm and gentle, voice as she did this.

"Hello my Little Harmonia, welcome to the world. Your father can't be here right now but I know he would utterly adore you, and your older brother. You two are really special, not only because of who you father is or because the fact you are his first set of twins, with you being his first little girl, but because you are my children and I will love the both of you no matter what. Now Harmonia I want you to meet your brother Perseus." Harry hearing all of this and staring in to the eyes of both her new brother, as well as her mother, felt a since of peace fill her as she realized yes it was all worth it; even if she was a girl now …At least for now it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- After being put through too much and having been stabbed in the back on to many times Harry decides to take a trip through the veil. Hoping his death would give him more peace then his life ever did. Only to find out once he had passed through the veil that the title of master of death is very much a real on and that not only that but it wasn't his time to die. Instead Death makes a deal with one where he is reincarnated, in another work, with all of his memory intact. But how will Harry deal with a world where there are gods, where he is half-god, where he has a twin named Percy Jackson. Better yet how will this world deal with Harry, especially since he still the Hallows and his magic?

I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

**Chapter three**

Four years had passed since Harry had been dropped off in to this new world and reborn a girl. Harry...or as she is now called Harmonia hasn't felt like stop cursing a certain 'death' since then. And it looks like she will not be stopping anytime soon either. What brought this on, well it was quite simple. Yes she was happy that she now had a family that loved her and yes she adored the fact that she now had a twin brother. But what she could not get over was the fact was Harry had always been fiercely independent and now she really couldn't be.

Her family wouldn't let her be and that left her feeling like she was going to scream at any moment. Her mother was always trying to dress her up in some way, always trying to put her in a dress and make her a look as her mother would say like a little princess. Something Harry never want to be, and never would be if she had any say in the matter. Though whenever she said this aloud her mother would get a really amused knowing look in her eyes that drove Harry up the wall.

Another thing that drove Harry up the wall was the fact that despite the fact her mother allowed Percy to shorten his name, she would not let, or accept the fact that Harry wanted to call herself Harry instead of Harmonia and no matter how hard she tried Harry, or is it now Harmonia, could not get her mother to budge on that subject; nor her brother for that matter.

Speaking of her brother that was another problem Harmonia had he was already showing signs of being an overly protective brother, something Harry could tell from having spent so much time around the Weasley family and it was also something she wanted nothing to do with. She could take care of herself on her own by herself quite well, and had been doing it just fine before she had gone through the veil to begin with.

At the same time even as she thought this Harmonia knew that her mother and brother were just showing the fact they loved her and that was why they were acting the way they were. At the same time Harmonia knew that if she was in their shoes she would most likely do the same thing. Because, to put if frankly, as she looked in the mirror Harmonia could tell exactly why they acted the way they did. It was because the way she currently looked all but screamed frailty, and the need to be protected from the world. Because even Harmonia would acknowledge, however much she loathed to do so, the fact that she did look a lot like a very pretty, very delicate, china doll. Though she swore the first person to call her that would get a good hard punch straight to the face, her brother had already learned that the hard way.

Still Harmonia knew that she was going to have to do something to show her family that she wasn't a fragile as she looked. But how to do that she had no idea, there really wasn't a lot a four years old, however mentally mature that four year old maybe, could do to prove they weren't delicate. That's when Harmonia saw a flier right outside their house window, it looked like it had accidently got blown there by the wind, but at the same time it was just what she needed.

Seeing this flier Harmonia gave a big grin and opened the window to grab said flier. Only to let loose a small scream when something grabbed her arm before it could reach the flier. Eyes wide and now terrified Harmonia looked to see just what had grabbed her arm. Only to let loose another scream when she saw it was some freaky lady that looked like something straight out of a horror story, what with her two double snake like trunks instead of legs, worst of all she was looking straight at Harmonia; a look of intense hunger on her face as she did so. Again Harmonia let loose another scream this on loud enough to draw her mother running straight to her.

Harmonia, even as she saw her mother running toward her, knew that no matter how hard her mother tried, she wouldn't get her in time to save her, and this honestly terrified her. Yet, at the same time Harmonia felt a burning determination in her guts, she could prove to her mother that despite the way she looked she was in no way helpless. It was this determination that caused Harmonia to do what she did next, and it was probably that determination that saved her life.

What she did was reach out to punch snake like lady in the face, hoping that by doing so she could startle said lady enough to let her go, so that she could escape from her. As Harmonia did this, and as she ignored the almost amused looking smirk that now covering the monster's face, Harmonia could now feel a very familiar, almost burning like, feeling come from her chest. As she felt this Harmonia could feel as it moved up her arm and went to cover her hand just as said hand connected squarely with the monster's jaw.

Once this happened Harmonia felt her own jaw drop when instead of the woman barely getting moving, and perhaps letting going of her in shock, like Harmonia had thought was going to happen. The woman, instead, immediately let go of her and went flying out of the window surrounded by a very familiar bright red light. Harmonia felt her eyes widen even further when the monster that had grabbed her hit the wall and disappeared into a pile of golden sand.

Harmonia stared at the pile of golden dust in front of her almost completely stunned, and as she was squeezed into an almost lung crushing hug all she could really think was what the hell was that, and how the hell do I still have my magic..

After thing that Harmonia couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't felt her magic before then because she sure as hell has tried to connect with her magic soon after getting to the world only to find out that she couldn't seem to reach it. So why was now so important that she could now reach it. Not that she wasn't grateful for the fact she could now apparently call on her magic, but still she was wondering just what had made it all possible when it hadn't been before.

However before she could really start to ponder this question, or experiment on just how much of her magic she could now reach, Harmonia found herself face her mother who looked hysterical, and who was now gently running a hand through her hairs while whispering heartbrokenly in her daughter's ear.

"Please don't do that to me again, please don't take my baby girl from me, please let my princess stay safe." Hearing this Harmonia felt a twinge of guilt build up in her gut, and for once didn't protest being called a princess and instead hugged her mother as tightly as she could. The flier for a nearby gymnastic class almost for gotten in her clutched fist.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary- After being put through too much and having been stabbed in the back on to many times Harry decides to take a trip through the veil. Hoping his death would give him more peace then his life ever did. Only to find out once he had passed through the veil that the title of master of death is very much a real on and that not only that but it wasn't his time to die. Instead Death makes a deal with one where he is reincarnated, in another work, with all of his memory intact. But how will Harry deal with a world where there are gods, where he is half-god, where he has a twin named Percy Jackson. Better yet how will this world deal with Harry, especially since he still the Hallows and his magic?

I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

AN- also to the person who PM'd me and asked if they could make one of my stories a reading the story stories, however you say that, I do not care please do what you want I would like to see how you have the gods, or others, reaction to what happens. The same goes for all my other stories.

Chapter four

Three years had passed since the day she had first been attacked by the snake like woman, and since then Harmonia had discovered several rather important things. The first of which being the fact that she still had her magic from the other world.

Another being the fact that there was a completely different, yet oddly similar, magic in this world and somehow she was actually part of said magical world. With her mother in some way knowing just what this world was, and how both her and her brother were part of it; yet, at the same time keeping it from the both of them for some reason.

Thirdly she had, and she figured this out when she had meditated to get back in contact with her original magic three years ago, another type of magical core within her body. This one was slightly smaller than her original magical core, though seemed to still be growing, and seemed to be mainly based on both water and a small amount of earth.

Then finally, something she found both really interesting and dreaded to a small degree, was the fact that it seemed that Percy, her now older twin and very overly protective brother, seemed to have a small amount of magic, as well as the watery/earthy magical core she had found beside her own magical core.

When she had first found out that Percy had a magical core, that looked to be slightly above squib level and slowly, very slowly growing larger, she had been rather surprised; seeing as this core had come from her old world which Percy hadn't been part of.

But the Harmonia figured out what must have happened. She realized that some of her magic must have transferred over to Percy while the two of them had been in their mother's stomach. She really could think of anything else that would have left with some of her magic in him, and she knew it had been hers because the way it felt; though now it seemed to be all Percy's no matter how little it was at the moment.

However, none of this mattered to the now seven year old girl, at least right at that moment it really didn't Matter. Because right at that moment Harmonia felt like grabbing her, now mid-back length black hair and ripping it straight out of her head in sheer frustration. This was because her brother, her older, very overly protective, brother Percy had gotten it into his head that the all the classes that she was currently in were way too dangerous for her to be in, and that she should get out of all of them right that moment.

Of course Harmonia in no way agreed with him on this subject and let him know just what she thought of his suggestion in a way that if her mother had heard would most likely have gotten her mouth washed out with soap, at the very least; fortunately for her Percy didn't seem to understand in the least bit what she had said to him. Perhaps it was because she had somehow keep enough of her mind to speak in French, a class she had decided to take so she could get a small refresher on what Fleur and Gabriel had taught her in her life as Harry Potter. If it really impressed her mother, and got her to be more lenient on letting Harmonia take other, much different, classes that she wanted to learn, then that wasn't what she had planned; not in the least bit.

Though this not understanding her didn't stop him from trying to get her to agree about quitting the classes she was in, not at all, and it was something which he had been trying to get her to do for the last hour and a half; nonstop. Finally just as Percy opened his mouth to once more give a list of reason why the classes she was in wasn't safe for her to be in Harmonia had had enough.

"THAT IS IT! I have had enough, yes I may fall of the top bar in gymnastics, and I have done so multiple times before all I can do is get back up and learn from it. YES, one day I may break my arm by doing that, but again all I can do is learn from it! YES, I do have to fight older, stronger, and in some cases yes male, opponents in my Taekwondo class. It is how I learn and get stronger in that fighting style. YES, I will loose and sometime get my hind end handed to me in these fight but again that is how I learn; by going against stronger opponents. NO, I don't have to take the dance class, but I WANT to and YES I will have to dance with males GET OVER IT! YES, I AM going to continue these class and maybe even more classes like them, maybe even something dealing with weapons if I can convince mom and there is NOTHING you can do to convince me otherwise GOT IT!"

Percy hearing all of this, and knowing from previous time he had done something similar, to not push it any further raised his hands in surrender. At least for now he did, he promised himself once his sister calmed down a little he would bring to topic back up. It was just too dangerous for his sweet delicate sister to do all the things she did; temporarily forgetting, or not believing, the fact that said little sister could kick his ass six way to Sunday if he got her angry enough. Still even though he had raised his hands in surrendered, and had just told himself to let her calm down a bit before he said anything else, Percy couldn't help but add.

"But I still think this is all too dangerous for you, why do you need to take all those class anyway. I'm here to protect you if anything goes wrongs. Just like Momma said a big brother should!" Here Percy puffed up his chest a little, before quickly defeating at the deadpan stare Harmonia was giving him. She wasn't the least bit amused by what he had said, and let him know just this when she, in a rather menacing tone.

"Dear brother, I take these classes because I want to. I do not care if you think they are dangerous or not. The only opinion that can really get me out of those classes are mother's and she lets me stay in these classes, despite how you may argue against them, because she knows I will continue training with what I have already learnt rather she likes it or not. And she would rather I did this a round a professional teacher who can correct, or help me if I get it wrong in any way; like say in a way that could cause me permeant harm if continued doing it the wrong way." Here Harmonia gave a sickingly sweet smile to her now pale faced older brother before continuing on.

"As for you being there to always protect me does that mean you going to follow me everywhere now? In school, where we have separate classes, I am sure the teacher will totally allow that. In the bathrooms, I am a girl you know and we do have separate bathrooms meaning if you were to follow me in min you would have to go in the Girls bathroom; which would get you quite a few funny looks as well as in quite a bit of trouble. Oh are you also going to follow…" here Harmonia was interrupted as a red faced, complete embarrassed and pouting, Percy all but shouted out.

"Okay, I understand what you are getting at, but I still don't see why you have to go to all those classes…" Here Percy trailed off and rubbed the back of his head before continuing. What he said made Harmonia's eyes soften a bit.

"It's just there is so much chance that you could get hurt, and I don't want you to get hurt. You're my little sister I am supposed to make sure you don't get hurt. But you taking all these classes and I can't do that." Smiling slightly at this, her anger at her brother slowly draining away, Harmonia playfully rolled her eyes before asking.

"Well if you are so worried about me, then why don't you take the classes with me so you won't have to worry about me?" Only to feel that earlier irritation to come back and felt her eye star twitching when Percy immediately answered her; a look of utter disbelieve on his face as he did so.

"Take all those class your taking, are you insane? I am having trouble with the classes I am in now! Just because you believe that those classes are helping you with you ADHD doesn't mean it would do the same for me. Even if it did help in the slightest I still wouldn't do it, the schedule you keep is just crazy! It would just be better if you quite those classes and started hanging out with me!" As he said this Harmonia felt the small magical core react a little to the emotions he was letting out. Reminding Harmonia of the fact she had yet to inform Percy about said magic or the fact that he e had two different magical cores, and that she had the same. Something she felt rather guilty about seeing as she had known about them for three years now, but she hadn't really found the right time to tell him; without fear that he would blurt it out to the nearest person.

She thought about doing that now, just to get him off her back for a little but upon seeing the almost impatient demanding look on his face, as if he was expecting her to do just what he had told her, Harmonia then and there swore that unless her brother Percy started treating her like she wasn't utterly incapable of handling things on her own, like she was helpless, then she wouldn't teach him a thing about the magic he had… unless he somehow figured it out on his own and really needed to know about that is.

Call her a brat, or even a bitch, if you wanted but the fact remained she had been taking pretty good care of herself during her life as Harry Potter and she certainly didn't need help on every single little thing she did. At first when her brother started doing this it had been kind of cute, sweet even, but Percy then really just took it was too far. And if this is what Ginny had to put up with all seven of her brothers then Harmonia could almost understand why she had turned out as crazy as she had; almost.

This thought in mind, and gritting her teeth in rage Harmonia stepped toward her brother about to show him just how 'helpless' and 'harmless' she actually was when she heard hissing coming from nearby. Hearing this, and remembering just what had happened last time she had similar hissing sounds Harmonia grabbed her brother's hand and began to pull them both back to the house. Cursing the fact that she had agreed to go to the park with her brother the entire time she did so; especially since said brother was now dragging his feet making it all that much harder to pull him away from the monster that was currently coming their way.

Finally getting tired of the fact that she was pulling Percy along and they were still getting pretty much nowhere because of how stubborn her brother was being Harmonia dropped his brother's arm before spinning around, about to really light into him. Only to go pale when she saw that the monster that she had been trying to escape from had caught up to them and was now heading straight to them at a rather frightening speed. It was a similar creature to the one that had first attacked her when she was four, and had just found out about everything, only it had a different face. Seeing this Harmonia couldn't help but wonder if there was something about her that attracted snake like monsters, first it was Voldemort in her life as Harry Potter, now it was these creatures.

Harmonia was thrown from her thoughts when she heard her brother curse and push her behind him; obviously trying to protect her even though he was clearly terrified. Feeling, as well as seeing this, Harmonia felt a sense of warmth cover her, she really loved her brother, at the same time Harmonia felt a since of irritation, she wasn't defenseless and given the chance she could protect herself. Better then Percy could at the moment because at the moment she had something she could protect herself with unlike her brother. That in mind Harmonia called up her magic, the water version this time and began to think of ice; knowing most snakes couldn't stand the cold for long.

As she did this Harmonia felt bad for her earlier thought about not teaching Percy about his magic and swore to herself with this was all over, and everything had calmed down, she would explain magic to him both types; as well as beat into his head she wasn't a china doll that need protection from everything.

Deciding this and feeling a rather powerful pull in her gut Harmonia made a hand gestures and up from underneath the snake like woman several large icicle shot up skewing her, and turning her into golden sand, just before she reached Percy and her. Seeing this Harmonia felt pretty smug, especially after Percy turned around and stared at her mouth agape as if he didn't believe what had just happened.

It had been a couple of day since the latest attack of the snake monster, and somehow their mother had found out. Personally Harmonia was blaming Percy for that fact, though she would attempt that she had no real prove on that just the knowledge that Percy really wasn't good at keeping a secret. Still for the last couple of says their mother had been acting rather odd. If Harmonia had to say she would say that their mother was acting almost resigned to something. Which made Harmonia feel rather terrified, and angry at the same time because she believed that Sally deserved the world for how loving, how motherly she was; despite all the trouble her children caused her at times.

As the door to their house opened and their mother entered Harmonia got the sinking feeling that she was about to find out just way their mother was acting the way she was. A feeling that was proven true when Sally opened the door further letting in a rather repulsive man with her. Sally seeing that her children's attention were no on her, and the guest she had brought with her, she opened her mouth and began to explain to her kids just what was going on.

"Kids, this is Gab Ugliano. I have been dating him for a little while now and there is a very good chance that he is going to be you twos new stepfather. I would really like it if the two of you could treat him with respect…" Here Sally trailed off as if she was unsure of what to say next, or as if she really didn't believe the man actually deserved any respect from her children.

Harmonia figured it was most likely the second reason ash she noticed how their mother seemed to almost choke on these words as she said them. This caused her to take closer look at the disgusting man her mother had brought in, and upon doing this Harmonia changed her mind about the man. He wasn't just disgusting he was utterly disgusting and he needed to go right the minute; if not sooner. But how to do this without her mother finding out, because for some reason she could tell that her mother seemed to be rather determined to make sure the absolutely vile man stayed with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary- After being put through too much and having been stabbed in the back on to many times Harmonia decides to take a trip through the veil. Hoping his death would give him more peace then his life ever did. Only to find out once he had passed through the veil that the title of master of death is very much a real on and that not only that but it wasn't his time to die. Instead Death makes a deal with one where he is reincarnated, in another work, with all of his memory intact. But how will Harmonia deal with a world where there are gods, where he is half-god, where he has a twin named Percy Jackson. Better yet how will this world deal with Harmonia, especially since he still the Hallows and his magic?

I Do Not Own Harmonia Potter or Percy Jackson

**Chapter five**

Currently Harmonia felt like she was in some version of hell. She was on a bus, that had no air condition on a blistering hot day, heading on a field trip with the rest of the of her school to a museum; didn't that sound like a lot of fun?

To make matters worse, her brother was once again being his overly protective self. She had thought she had rid him of that filthy little habit when she had got in a fight with him and won; rather easily at that. She had thought she had proved to him that she could take care of herself that day; obviously not. Or perhaps he had forgotten for some reason; if that was the case then she really was going to have to 'remind' him then wasn't she.

The reason that Harmonia was feeling like this really started the moment she had gotten on the bus. Because you see over the years Harmonia, as much as she would really like to deny it and pretend nothing has really changes, had grown up to be a really beautiful girl; one that to Harmonia's disgust was more developed then all the other girls her age.

Because of this fact a lot of the boy's at the school often attempted to flirt with her and when she had gotten on the bus tried to get her to sit down beside them. Harmonia would have turned them down on her own, and most likely would have thrown in a threat or two that would have had the idiots weary of coming near her at time in the future. But before she could do any of this, the overly protective idiot she had to call a brother, Percy had grabbed her arm and made her sit down in between himself and is best friends Grover.

A best friend who had winced slightly when he had saw the glare on her face before giving her a sympatric look and shrug that all but screamed 'what could you really do about it.' Seeing this look Harmonia's glare got darker and gave the now nervous boy a look right back, on seemed to murderously hiss out, 'quite a lot.'

Seeing this look Grover began to edge away from Harmonia before looking at Percy with pity in his eyes as he began to wonder just when Percy was going to learn. A look that Percy was able to catch, seeing as he had finally stopped glaring at the boys around him, and wondered just what had caused his best friend to look at him like that; at least he was wondering until he got a good look at his little sister artic cold eyes.

Seeing his sisters emerald green eyes go so cold, and remembering all the other times he had been graced with similar looks Percy couldn't help but lick his lips nervously. Now recalling the fact that his sister could, and most often would happily, kick his ass six ways to Sunday; all with a smile on her face and a song in her heart.

He got a feeling he know knew just why Grover was giving him the look he was, but still given the chance he would still do the same thing all over. No boy was good enough for his sister; especially not the brats that were on the bus they were on.

Still he did need to calm his sister down some now or he would be paying for it later. So with that in mind, and hoping that Grover would somehow catch on to what he was doing, Percy began to talk to his best friend. Trying his best to bring up incidents he knew would make his sister calm down some, and hopefully laugh about.

"Sooo, Grover did you hear about what happened to Nancy?"

Fortunately it seemed Grover was able to quickly catch on to what Percy was getting at, and perhaps it was because not one of the Trio in the seats like the girl, couldn't help give a large smile as he answered.

"Yeah, I think that the whole school heard about….and saw about it when they heard her scream…" Here Grover trailed off as both him and Percy got a slightly mist look in their eyes as the recalled the rather humorous day that the school Bully had gotten her due.

What neither one of them noticed was that Harmonia was now smirking slightly as she recalled just how she had set all of that up to make sure Nancy got the maximum humiliation. Nobody made Grover, or her brother's live miserable; that was her job.

All three of them were suddenly knocked out of their much happier memories when something soft, but wet and sticky hit the side of Grover's head before bouncing into Harmonia's lap. It was a piece of what looked to be a peanut…and was that ketchup, sandwich.

This caused Harmonia's lip to curl up in disgust, both at combination in the sandwich, and because it had been thrown at them in the first place. Before she started to look for just where the sandwich piece had come from.

Harmonia was able to quickly find out just were the sandwich was coming from and once she did this she really wanted to just groan. Because as it turned out the sandwich pieces were coming from Nancy and she looked ready to throw more at them.

Both Percy and Harmonia could say that neither one of them really liked Nancy much. Percy because she was a bully who constantly made fun of Grover because he was crippled, and him because he had no idea just who is father was.

While on the other hand Harmonia didn't like Nancy because of the fact that Nancy was both jealous of her and at the same time seemed to want to control Harmonia; Something Harmonia was having no part of. Though this didn't seem to stop Nancy from trying or from spreading all types of rumors, like the fact that Harmonia was already having sex with any boy that wanted her, in an attempt to get Harmonia to come begging to her to stop them. Though no matter how hard she tried nothing seemed to work on Harmonia, and in fact all her plans, for some utterly strange and almost magical reason, seemed to blow up in her face more than anything else.

Still it seemed the fact that she was throwing her food at his friend, and getting his sister in the cross fire, while they were having a pretty good bonding time seemed to be the last straw for Percy because he was starting to get up, all the while muttering.

"I am going to kill her." Hearing this Harmonia had to grin, she'd happily help him there. That girl was just a big pain in the ass that really didn't know when to let things go. Though she did have to admit it was because of Nancy that she had improved so much on her wandless jinxes and curses. Hey maybe she could get some more practice in here when Percy went after her.

"It is okay. I like peanut butter." Grover commented as he had to dodge piece of Nancy's lunch, making Harmonia raise an eyebrow. No one sane should like Peanut butter and ketchup sandwich much less when it was thrown at them. Percy seemed to think the something because as soon as the next peace of sandwich came by, which Harmonia knocked away before it could hit any of them, he stood up, ad growled out.

"That's it!" However before he could really get up and go after Nancy, not that Harmonia thought he would actually hit her or anything, Grover grabbed him; stopping him from really getting out of his sit.

"You're already on probation." Grover reminded Percy. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

Grover though seemed to have forgotten Harmonia who had slowly got up on her, something Percy noticed and smile about; that is until he saw the rather evil grin on his sister's face then he almost felt sorry for Nancy; almost, but not quite. In fact as he dodged yet another piece of that disgusting sandwich Percy really couldn't wait to see just what his sister was going to do. With that in mind Percy turned his attention back to Grover, and with a smirk said.

"Only if I am the one doing it."

That statement made Grover suddenly look at Harmonia, who was out of her sit and had already pulled something out of her pocket. Something that looked oddly familiar to Grover but he couldn't say just why that was. But the when Harmonia managed to stealthy throw it underneath Nancy's seat without anyone noticing he knew just why it had looked so familiar to him.

It was very similar to the smoke bomb that had gone off in on Nancy just a week ago; in the incident him in Percy had been talking about. Remembering this Grover stared wide eyed at his friend unable to believe that she had been the one responsible for Nancy's utter humiliation just a week ago. It seemed so unlike her, no one would believe, the ice queen as they called her, would ever go as low as to prank someone.

They were wrong and as the smoke began to clear up Grover didn't want to admit it but even he was absolutely curious to see just what Harmonia's devious mind had come up with this time; because last time had been absolutely priceless.

As soon as the smoke cleared up the entire bust broke down in laughter because there standing with an absolutely stunned look on her face was Nancy. Only she didn't look like she had just moments before, instead she looked to be dressed as an overly makeuped clown that was covered in what looked to be a combination of feathers and peanut butter.

Nancy's face went a bright red and she looked like she was about to explode. Fortunately for Nancy this seemed to happen just as they reached the Museum they had been heading to, and Miss. Dodds, a teacher both Harmonia and Percy loathed, lead her away to get her cleaned up some. Unfortunately the rest of the class had to wait for her to return, which she seemed to really take her time doing; if the nearly thirty minutes it took her to get back meant anything.

Mr. Brunner, when the group was finally able to get into the museum, began to lead the rather large group through the galley. Making quick work of it all as his wheelchair lead them past things like marble statues, and glass cases full of really old black and orange pottery. All things that were rather intreasting to Harmonia, and if the looks Percy was giving meant anything they were also rather interesting for her brother as well.

Seeing this, and getting a feeling just why her brother was starting as wide eyed as he was Harmonia couldn't help but laugh slightly. A laugh that had Percy both blushing and glaring at her before he, proving her suspicions right, declared

"Hey, stop laughing at me; it's not my fault that I am a bit surprised at just how old some of this stuff is." Hearing this Harmonia couldn't help but laugh a little harder before answering; doing her best not to sound condescending or sarcastic to her brother as she did so. Knowing he was being genuine in his interest, and not wanting to actual hurt his feelings about it all.

"Brother, there are a lot of people out there who spend their entire lives doing nothing but searching for things that are just like the stuff in this museum. Both for the money that can get it from them and because some people are just that generally interested in the past. Either way both of these types of people either know to keep them in the best condition they can or even restore them to what they were like in the past. That's why everything the way here. Though I do have to admit that the sheer quietly that is here right now is seriously fascinating. I mean think of all the things that you can learn about history here…." Harmonia after saying this and trailing off a bit at the end as she went back to looking at everything around her.

This time a lot more interested then she had been previously; so sue her over the years she had gotten a serious fascination with Greek Mythology. She totally blamed her mother on that…as well as the fact that most of the creatures that seemed to attack her seemed to come from Greek mythology.

Percy seeing that his sister now looked to be a lot more interested in the Museum then teasing him like she had been earlier; decided it was time to do a little teasing of his own.

"You know sometimes I almost forget that you could really be one of those people; at least when it comes to Greek Mythology…in fact I don't think I have ever seen you without a book on Greek Mythology on at you." Here Percy trailed off as if realizing something and gave his sister a searching look before continuing on; a teasing smirk clear on his face as he did so.

"Speaking of which where is your newest book on Greek Mythology I would think you'd bring it with you here of all places" Hearing this Harmonia couldn't help but blush a little; perhaps she had gone a little over board when it came to knowing Greek Mythology. But then again in her past life as Harry Potter it was always the lack of Knowledge that had gotten her in to so much trouble and she really didn't want to be in a place like that again; so she figured she would rather be over prepared then under.

Besides it seemed that it was when she was reading Greek mythology or anything about Greeks she didn't have nearly as much trouble reading as she usually did. Not that Percy believed her about this and still refused to touch a Greek book….or any book if he had his choice.

At the same time Harmonia knew she had to say something or Percy would try to hold this over her head in some way. So forcing away her slight blush and looking her brother in the eye she replied. Not sounding the least bit embarrassed about what had been said, or what she was saying; much to Percy's disappointment.

"I don't care what you have to say about that Percy, there is some pretty interesting stuff in Greek Mythology. Something you would know if you ever tried to crack a book yourself." Harmonia as she said this shrugged before walking away. This time smirking a little bit herself at the light blush on her brother's; looks like he hadn't expected his teasing to be turned against him like it had been.

It was after that she walked off that she noticed that their teacher, as well as the rest of their class, had walked on while the twins had been playfully teasing each other. Realizing this, the two twins looked at each other before quickly catching up with the rest of their group; luckily it seemed they hadn't really missed anything.

But still understanding that they might miss something important if they keep up with what they were doing, and that there was most likely to be some sort of test about what they had learned during the field trip, the two turned their attention to Mr. Brunner. Who was now starting to talk about ancient gods of the Greeks as well as the things that they were said to have effect.

Currently he had the entire class gathered them around a thirteen-foot-tall column; one that had a rather large sphinx on the top of it. Once Mr. Brunner was sure that he had everyone's attention, including a pair of twins he knew wasn't paying attention before, and the man started telling all of them about how what was in front of them was a grave marker; a stele, for a girl about their age. He then started going on about the carvings on the sides telling everyone what they could mean.

Harmonia, while she was listening to what was being said and comparing it to what she already knew, noticed that Percy was actually trying to pay attention to what was being said but the idiots, she was now forced to call classmate, that were around them would not shut up. Sadly when every Percy even attempted to tell them to be quiet, politely at that, Miss. Dodds, would give both Percy and her evil eye; Harmonia had to force herself not to flick her off the third time she did this.

Harmonia could help but relate the way that Miss. Dodds was treating both her brother and her as something similar to a combination of how Umbridge, and Snape, had treated her as Harry. It was as if no matter what her or her brother did she always expected them to do something bad. Harmonia, whenever she was around this teacher, a term she used loosely when she was basing it of Miss. Dodds, always got the feeling that she was seriously hoping that they did something bad and she was there to catch them just for a chance to punish them for something; however small it maybe.

Not only that but whenever she was around this teacher, Harmonia felt similar to how she always felt around the monsters that attacked her, only it seemed to be a much stronger feeling; leaving her rather tense and always on her guard around this so called Miss. Dodds. Harmonia was downright positive that she wasn't who she said she was but on the other hand she was sure no one would believe her so she decided to keep it to herself.

Anyway, off of the subject that she wouldn't talk to anyone about. Harmonia turned back to what Mr. Brunner was saying. Luckily for her he was still talking about Greek funeral art; which means she really didn't miss much.

However before she could really get back into what the teacher was saying she was distracted from doing so by Nancy; who keep on blabbed some nonsense about the naked man on the Stele. Harmonia hearing this started to feel her eyebrow start to twitch, why was that girl always the one to ruin things for her? She was about to turn around a literally slap some sense it that girl when, she was saved from doing so, as her brother snapped and practically yelled at her to shut up. Unfortunately it seemed that doing so brought everyone's attention to him instead of what was being said. Seeing this Harmonia had to wince slightly both her brother, as well as herself, rally hated to be in the center of attention.

A wince that got worse when Mr. Brunner, who Harmonia knew was her brother's favorite teacher decided to ask said brother

"Mr. Jackson did you have a comment? "A question which caused her brother to go slightly red in the face as he answered it a quickly as he could; trying to get everyone's attention off of him once more.

"No sir." Hearing this, as well as the fact that his voice had gone up a slight pitch as he said this, Harmonia couldn't help but shake her head slightly knowing from her experience with Harry, and all the trouble she had gotten in, that that was the wrong thing to say.

Sure enough, as if to prove that, Mr. Brunner raised an eyebrow up at Percy, before with a slight smile on his face, pointing to one of the pictures on the stele, and asked Percy just what that picture meant .Fortunately this time Percy seemed to know just what the picture being point to meant or at least what it was because he was able to answer this one; with little to no hesitation.

"That's Kronos eating his kids." Despite the fact that Percy said this with confidence, like he was sure of what he was saying, this didn't seem to be enough for Mr. Brunner because he then asked Percy.

"That's correct, and can you tell me why?" However it seemed with this question Percy was struggling a bit with, looking like he had the answer at the tip of is tongue but unable to find it at the same time. Seeing this Harmonia decided to intervene; and hopefully turn a couple of the guys that were currently staring at her off her at the same time.

"Well...I think the story goes that after Kronos cut his father, I believe his name was Uranus," Here Harmonia was forced to pause as the majority of the boy's around her began to laugh uproaringly as if she had something really hilarious. Gritting her teeth had this Harmonia glared slightly at said morons before continuing on. Her icy glare stopping them from interrupting her again as she repeated the name that had them in stitches just moments ago.

"As I said Kronos earned his title by slicing and dicing his own father, Uranus, in to pieces. Once he had done this he received word that his own children in turn would do the exact same thing to him as he had done to his father. So to prevent this from happening he ate his own children the moment they were born. Unknown to him though this is exactly what put the prophecy into motion. A prophecy that started when his wife, unable to watch another child of hers be eaten, gave her husband a rock to eat in place of the baby. This baby had the name of Zeus; the future king of the gods. Then she had Zeus raised elsewhere away from her husband. When Zeus was grown up he came back to his father where he fed his father a mixture of wine and mustard. Which caused him to..." Here Harmonia paused as to think of a way to put the next part without having to listen to the girls around her scream. About it finally when she found what she believed to be the best way to put it she continued on.

"Disgorge his other siblings. Siblings, who because they were immortal gods, had grown up in their fathers stomach completely undigested. This is where the earlier prophecy comes into play, and finishes, because there was a war between the titans and the god. Which the gods won when the cut their father into pieces with his own scythe and threw his remains into Tartarus; which is said to be the darkest part of the underworld." Here Harmonia seeing everyone staring at her, some with rather glazed looks in their eyes, gave a wicked smirk and seriously hoped that she had just chased of a few of her more persistent stalkers; or if she should try something else to really scare them all away. Harmonia however was pulled away from her plans to really scare away all the boy's after, which was something she was positive her brother would have joined in on, happily even, when she heard Nancy Bobofit, in a rather jealous sounding tone, mumble out.

"Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'. Only losers and huge nerds like the Jackson's ever want to know useless stuff like that."

"And why, Mrs. Jackson, Mr. Jackson." Mr. Brunner said, "To paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does something like that matter in real life?"

"Busted." Grover muttered

"Shut up!" Nancy barked out at Grover as her face quickly turned redder then her hair she had on her head.

"I don't know." Answered Mr. Brunner after a second or two of trying to glare Nancy to death for insulting his sister; who despite everything always seemed to try to help him when he needed it. Harmonia on the other hand bit her lip, wondering if she should give the answer she thought it was. Before decided to hell with it, she might as well give it a try, and if she was wrong then oh well. But if she was right then perhaps she could get some much needed answers sometime in the future.

"I think it tells us that by trying to avoid something we can be doing just what is necessary to put things in to motion and that it is best not to focused on the what if of the future but try to live the present as best as we can." Harmonia said. After she said this she noticed that Mr. Brunner looked to be a bit surprised but at the same time she could see that it quite the answer he had been looking for.

"I see, well that is a very interesting point of view on things, and a rather mature one Harmonia. It isn't what I was quite looking for but I still have to give you some credit for that answer. It was really well thought out, and very few people could make a connection like that. .. On that note Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off as they were being lead outside, with a bunch of the guys rough housing like normal and acting like morons; some of which were looking after Harmonia as if they were trying to impress her. Percy was happy to block these people from his sister's view, even if he knew she wouldn't give a single one of them her time a day, it was still his brotherly job to do so. At least that is what he told himself as he, Grover, and his sister left the museum. However just before they could get out of the view of the Museum, Mr. Brunner called out.

"Mr. Jackson."

Hearing this Percy paused and looked back to where his teacher was calling him from and seeing that said teacher wanted to talk to him gestured for Grover to keep one going, which he did; though not before throwing an odd look at Harmonia when she stayed. Which only got him a raised eyebrow in return. Something that caused him to blush slightly and for Percy to smile at, no one could tell his sister what to do she was just too wild for that.

Once Grover was gone the two siblings, walked slight back to where Mr. Brunner was wondering what he wanted from them. Only to feel a chill down their spine when they found out what he wanted to tell the two of them.

"You two must learn the answer to my question."

"About the Titans?" Percy asked.

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh." The twins mumbled, though Harmonia had the sinking feeling that the man was talking about both things and that they were going to find out just why they needed to know those things really soon.

Thinking on this Harmonia had to wince and curse her instincts for a moment, because one thing that she really noticed since she had gotten into this world was that her indicts were even sharper than they had been in her life as Harry Potter; and in that world those instincts had rarely lead her wrong.

The class after they had been led out of the museum had gathered on the front steps of said museum by a rather large water fountain. Seeing this fountain Harmonia could help but sigh and relax for a bit being around water always made her feel a little bit more peaceful then she normally was. Sadly it seemed that she wasn't allowed this small moment of piece, or at least she wasn't allowed to have it alone, or at that time. Because her brother plopped down right beside her and before she could say anything decided to ask her.

"Hey Harmonia, you seemed to know a lot about a lot of different things…so what do you think is going on with the weather and all? It just really doesn't seem to be all that normal."

Harmonia after hearing this didn't stop herself from giving her brother what was quickly becoming a signature look for her to give to him. A look that all but screamed at the tow boy's it was currently directed at 'are-you-serious or are you an idiot' before answering him; trying her best not to sound insulting. Which was something she sometime had trouble with, and which was something she knew that sometimes she took to far.

"Why are you asking me that Percy? I really don't know a who lot about the weather…I am not the weather man...though you are right this storm really doesn't feel like it would be natural…or like something is fueling; it almost has an angry feel to it if you understand what I mean." She finished this in an almost confused sounding whisper; one that had Grover looking at her wide eyed as if he didn't believe what he had just heard her say.

Making Harmonia narrow her eyes at Grover, she really was sure he knew something he wasn't telling them and had known it for a while now. But how to get it out of him was the big question, she didn't honestly want to hurt Grover he was a friend of hers after all.

After Harmonia finished talking the three were quiet for a bit. Grover looking almost worried as he was lost in thought, Percy eating his food in silence and Harmonia plotting some way to get the needed information out of her almost panicking friend.

That is they were sitting is silence until Grover asked for Percy's apple and the boy gave it to him. But as Percy did this he seemed to be lost in thought with a very familiar look on his face. A look that told Harmonia just who he was thinking about.

"You're thinking about mom aren't you bro?" Harmonia asked get slightly misty eyed as she did so. Knowing just what Percy was thinking about a cursing the fact that she couldn't do anything about it. Though it wasn't for the lack of trying it just seemed something more powerful the Harmonia seemed to be determined that Gabe stayed with them.

No matter how many times, or how underhandedly she handled things it seemed that everything she did to Gabe, or got him framed for, just disappeared before it could really stick. On the plus side of this Harmonia did learn a lot of loop hole for nearly any law she could want to go against as well as how to get really creative when she used her magic; either one of them. As Harmonia was thinking on this Percy decided to answer her.

"Yeah, I mean we are kind of close to our home, and it just with her so nearby I can't help but wonder about her. I hope she is doing alright right now, I mean she has been living with Gabe after all." Percy said, a little angry about her still with Gabe; again so was Harmonia but she was determined one way or another to fix that.

"Percy, I am sure she is alright. Your mother is a strong woman, and can take good care of herself if it came down to it. Besides she has put up with that slob for this long and I am sure she can do it a little bit more. Besides I still think that Gabe is still a bit…traumatized by what Harmonia did to him last time she saw him…whatever it is she did to him." Grover commented. Before looking at Harmonia as upon seeing the noticeably evil grin on her face shivered slightly before quickly adding.

"And I seriously don't want to know just what she did, anything that can make a grown man, however disgusting said man may be, curl up and bawl like that has got to be bad."

Percy remembering Gabe's reaction to whatever his sister had done had to smirk slightly before reluctantly nodding to Gabe; he unlike Grover would mind finding out just what had happened. At the same time he knew that his sister would most likely never tell him so he decided to just unwrap his sandwich and eat it.

Or at least that was what Percy was going to do when Nancy Bobofit and her annoying friends came over and while giving a high pitched malicious laugh dumping her lunch on Grover, and partly over Harmonia; who had been sitting right beside Grover.

This caused Harmonia to quickly stand up and brush the food off of her before slowly starting to advance to a rapidly paling Nancy; who looked as if the devil himself was now after her. But just before Harmonia could do what she want, which was punch the girl hard enough to break her pug like nose, The water from the fountain rose up and pushed her onto her butt.

Harmonia seeing this felt her eye twitch sure her brother got his revenge but she was the one that got some of that absolutely disgusting food dumped on her; she wanted a little pay back of her own. So with that in mind Harmonia waited until Nancy stood up, which she quickly did and at the same time it looked like she was about to scream at them, seeing this Harmonia has to smirk to herself as she used her water power to pull the girl in the fountain for the second time; now she felt better.

This however didn't seem to be what Nancy and the others saw a fact Harmonia already knew from the amount of time she had spent practicing both her magical cores. Still, because of the time in the magical world, it came as a bit of a surprise to her when Nancy jumped up from the water fountain screaming.

"Percy and Harmonia pushed me in!" Hearing this Harmonia had to raise an eyebrow, and stop herself from laughing at her brother's dumbfounded look; as well as the look of a wet rat that Nancy was attempting to pull off. At least she was attempting not to laugh until Miss Dodds came right up to the three of them with a hard glare on face; though Harmonia swore her eyes were twinkling in triumph even as she glared at them.

Seeing this Harmonia had to wince she really shouldn't have let her temper get the best of her, even if it had been satisfying, because she knew she had just given the creature, or whatever Miss. Dodds was what she had been waiting for this whole time.

Sure enough, after she had had made sure Nancy was alright or at least made it look like she had, turned to the two siblings but before she could even say anything she found herself cut off, and Harmonia felt like attempting to slap some sense into a certain someone, when her brother grumbled out.

"I know a month of erasing workbooks." Harmonia just barely restraining the urge to reach out and slap some sense in to her brother, couldn't help but sigh. Ever sense she had started hanging out with the Twins, and learning a lot from them, when she was Harry Potter she had learned to never suggest a punishment; it always turned out way worse for you if you did that. For some reason it always made the person attempting to punish you think that you are being a smartass or something similar.

She had no doubt that Miss. Dodds would react the same, or at pretend so she could go through with ever what her plan was. Sure enough Harmonia watched ad Miss. Dodds, face got even angrier than it had looked and she all but barked out

"The both of you are coming with me!" Hearing this Harmonia had to wince that is just what she wanted to be alone with her brother and something that most likely wanted to kill the both of them in some painful way. But at the same time she knew they really didn't have a choice in the matter of following Miss. Dodds at least not without causing a huge scene; and most likely get someone else hurt in the long run. Knowing this Harmonia reluctantly began to follow the teacher with her brother, pulling on both her magics until they were ready to lash out at a moment's notice as she did so. That is when a voice called out suddenly from behind them.

"Wait! It was me! I pushed her!" It was Grover, who had suddenly stood up, and was looking both determined and terrified at the same time. Percy was stunned that Grover was trying to cover for them when he knew that he was utterly terrified of Miss. Dodds and often looked like he wanted to run away from her as fast as he could whenever she even looked at him. Harmonia, on the other hand, was feeling conflicted she was glade that Grover was such a good friend, but at the same time she knew it was because he knew something that he wasn't telling her; which made her a bit upset as well.

However it seemed that Miss. Dodds wasn't going to let her plan be ruined, or at least that is the way it seemed to Harmonia, because all she did when Grover gave his little confession is completely ignore it before glaring at him so hard that his knees started to knock together.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood."

"But-"

"You-will-stay-here!" Miss Dodds forcefully said each word with anger, making Grover shrink a bit.

"It is ok man." Percy said to his friend while Harmonia nodded gently to her terrified friend. She didn't think that Grover would be able to do much at the moment and besides she got the feeling that Miss. Dodds would get them alone with her one way or another, and for some reason she got the feeling that it would be better if it was sooner rather than later.

With that, they left with Percy giving Nancy an evil glare while Harmonia slowly gave the girl her brightest most sugary smile, making the girl pale. Which promptly became a fire engine red when after doing this she lifted her middle finger up a flicked her off. That reaction had Harmonia smirking and almost cheerfully whistling as she followed what she was sure was a monster of some type. Which upon remembering this made her almost cheerful mood quickly disappear once more.

Taking a deep breath to steel herself slight Harmonia went back to following their teacher only to see that when they looked back to Miss Dodds, she was already at the entrance of the museum. The caused Harmonia's eyes to widen slightly as she stared at her brother. She could tell he was clearing thinking the same thing she was and that was the hell did she get over there so fast? Harmonia got the feeling that however she did that really wasn't a good thing for either Percy or her.

The two siblings walked to the end of the entrance, wondering just what was going to happen to the two of the once the entered. Percy was thing that the teacher was going to make them buy a shirt to replace Nancy's wet one or something similar to that. While Harmonia was guessing that she was going to attack them right our when she got them far enough away from everyone else. Harmonia's seemed to be a bit more likely when Miss. Dodds lead them right passed the gift shop without even slowing down in the slightest.

Harmonia was getting jumpier and jumpier the further in the museum they went, and as they made it back to the Greek and Roman gallery part of the museum Harmonia was ready to just attack Miss. Dodds with her magic and knock her out before she could do anything to them; especially as she noticed that the part of the museum they were in was completely empty. However before she could put that plan into action Miss. Dodds finally turned around and started talking to them; making Harmonia push the magic she had been just about to unleash back down. At least for right now.

"You know the two of you have been causing a lot trouble for us." She said suddenly. This made both Harmonia and Percy look at each other in confusion before they both turned and as one looked at the supposed teacher oddly.

Percy was thinking that she was talking about the candy he was selling out of his bed room, as well as the fact that he had gotten his sister to do his book report in return for half the money he had earned. While Harmonia was thinking about the way that they had found out she was behind a lot of the 'mysterious' pranks that had been pulled along with the fact that she had been doing all the classwork and selling some of it to people who did not do theirs.

"Well?"

"Yeah, I can't say I have done anything I see of as wrong... so I can't say that I am sure what you are talking about." Harmonia replied.

"Ma'am, I don't…" Percy started but Miss. Dodds, already ticked off from Harmonia's reply, didn't let him finish.

"Your time is up!" She hissed ominously, that is when weirdness came and that Harmonia began to curse herself for once again being right.

Because as Miss Dodds said this, her eyes began to glow like barbeque coals. Her fingers stretched, into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. One thing was for sure Harmonia was right there was no way she was human. Seeing this Harmonia didn't feel bad in the last bit for calling up the moisture in the air and sending it straight at the monster attacking them in the form of an icicle straight through those wings of her; having missed her stomach when the monster threw herself at them.

Harmonia then turned to her brother and saw that she was staring at everything that was happening wide eyed. But then she found herself having to resist the urge to attack her brother along with the monster when he pushed her behind him; trying to protect her even though she seemed to only on ready to defend herself.

Though before she could do this there was a sound behind them. Causing everyone to turn to see just what it was, and by doing this the two twins saw that it was Mr. Brunner, who had been reading a book at the entrance, with a pen and what looked to be a delicate bracelet of some sort in his hand.

"What ho, you two!" The man yelled to them as he threw the items at them.

However when he did this, it seemed that Miss Dodds had been able to get out of the ice Harmonia had pinned her in and decided to lunged at Percy while he was distracted. Seeing this Harmonia leaped out from behind her brother and calling upon her magic again, this time her original magic, cast a powerful blasting curse at the monster attacking then as she went flying back and get imbedded slightly in the opposite wall grabbed the bracelet that Mr. Brunner had thrown at them, instinctively knowing it was hers; while Percy caught then Pen.

Only when it fully landed in her brother's hands it was no longer a Pen, nor was the bracelet in her hands a bracelet any longer. Instead her brother was holding a very beautiful very deadly looking sword. While in her hand was something she wonder just how the hell she was actually picking it up, or how the little bracelet turned into it for that matter. Because there in her hand was giant sword which she was sure was some type of Buster sword; or something similar to it.

Not that what exactly type of sword it was mattered at the moment all that matter was it felt right, it wasn't too heavy for her, and best of all it was a weapon that she could use on the monster currently charging at them; if it had the side effect of making her brother gap at her all the better.

Harmonia adjusting her hands on her sword a bit before slicing out what was once her teacher, and she could see her brother doing the same as she was. Then just as their blades met, hers knocking her brothers back a bit, the monster they just cut through burst in a shower of golden powder. It was as just like all the other monsters that Harmonia had been attacked by and killed. Except this one left behind the smell of sulfur and a dying screech that sent chills up their spines instead of just the golden sand the others had.

Harmonia after the monster was gone still felt tense, and more alert than, her instincts screaming at her that she was missing something big; even though she knew that they were both all alone gallery they were it. But what she was missing she had no idea, nor did she think she was going to get the answers to that any time soon.

So instead she looked at her brother, it see if he was okay with everything that had just happened. Only to wish she hadn't as her brother took that as a sign that she was sacred, or something similar to it, and grabbed her in a tight hug. One that Harmonia allowed without fighting when she notice the slight tremors that were going through her brother's body as he did this. Once she felt that her brother had calmed down, which really didn't take as long as she would have expected it to do, Harmonia pulled out of the hug and looked down at the weapon that she had just gained; urging Percy to do the same.

However when they did this, to their shock, they found that they were once again holding something quite different in their possession; making Harmonia wonder once again how she hadn't noticed the difference. Percy had the gold ballpoint pen that had been thrown by Mr. Brunner, while Harmonia had a small delicate looking silver bracelet on her wrist; one that while being rather simple look was still a stunning piece of jewelry.

"Ok…." Harmonia said out loud as she began to wonder just what had happened, and as her curiously began to burn even greater than it was before. Then turning back to her brother, so as to stop herself from exploring the museum more in hopes of finding some answers, told him.

"I think we should get back to the others, we've been here for a bit and I bet Grover is getting worried about us. Plus I want to ask Mr. Brunner about that pen of yours" Not mentioning the bracelet because she had no plans on returning it to said teacher; if felt like her more than her wand ever had.

"Right." Percy agreed especially when he noticed that Mr. Brunner was not in the room with them and it looked like he never had been it before either.

Back outside, it had started raining, and Grover was using his museum map as a sort of umbrella so he could keep himself from getting too wet; though it didn't seem to be working to well. While Nancy, to Harmonia's amused, was still wet from earlier; and getting even wetter seeing as she was even trying to find any shelter. Though Nancy didn't look to upset about this as she smirked at the twins as the finally exited the Museum. In fact she almost cheerful called out.

"I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butts!" Hearing this Harmonia had to raise an eyebrow but it was Percy who blurted out the question she wanted to ask.

"Who?" And at the same time got her the answer she wanted from a now sneering Nancy; who looked at her brother as if he was an idiot as she answered. Making Harmonia wish she could really just punch the girl one good time without getting into any trouble.

"Our teacher, duh!"

This caused Percy to blink slightly and was about to ask once more just who that was but before he could do this Nancy just walk away. Seeing this Harmonia put a hand on her brother shoulder and they walked towards where their friend Grover was and decided to ask him about it instead; or to be more précises ask him about just what happened to Miss. Dodds. But he just gave them an odd look and asked.

"Who?" But he did pause first before saying it, like he knew something was going on. Like he was lying and Harmonia was about to pounce on this without any mercy. But once again her brother opened his mouth before she could do so.

"Not funny man." Percy said, "This is serious." However Grover stubbornly keep his mouth shut and didn't answer as thunder boomed overhead.

Shaking her head and knowing that at the moment that they wouldn't be able to get any answers out of Grover, at least not yet, Harmonia lead Percy over to Mr. Brunner instead hoping that maybe they could get some answers out of him. Mr. Brunner before they could even say anything looked up at them and said.

"Ah. My pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson. " As he said this he took said pen from Percy, and he looked like he was about to say something about the bracelet but after getting a slightly glazed look in his eyes as his hands reached towards it he decided again it and to let Harmonia keep it.

"Sir," Percy started, "where is Miss Dodds?"

"Who?" He said with a blank face.

"You know, the other chaperone, the math teacher." Harmonia explained.

"You two are you feeling alright? Because there is no Miss Dodds on this trip, nor is there one in the school. Are you sure you haven't mixed up the teachers we have now with one from your older schools?" He asked concerned.

Hearing this, the Jackson twins just sighed and left, making their way back to Grover. On the way back, Harmonia muttered out,

"I really wonder if this is how Alice, felt when she first entered wonderland?"

**AN- These are some story ideas that I have that I will either write myself sometime in the future or if someone else wants to take them they can use them as well, please tell me what you think.**

1. Harry is the son of Gaea and James potter who himself is the son of Hecate and the demigod son Thanatos, though Thanatos power seemed to skip out in James and really show up in Harmonia for some reason. Making Harry the son of Gaea and the grandson of Hecate and Thanatos...one fourth human, one fourth titian/goddess, and half primordial

2. Okay I have another story idea; this is a Percy Jackson Harmonia Potter story idea where Harmonia is female and the daughter of Poseidon. What happen in this idea is that James and Lily have a huge fight, because James had cheated on her just after they marry. Lily goes out after the fight and knowing she can't divorce James, because it is against pureblood law which is what she married into; get drunk as hell and ends up sleeping with Poseidon. Afterwards worried about what could happen she sleeps with James to hide this fact; knowing that if he wanted to James could send her to Azkaban, or take away all her rights, for cheating on him because he was a pureblood and she wasn't. Lily then finds out she is pregnant with twins. When she give birth it turns out that one of the children is James, and one is Poseidon's. James makes Lily give up Fem!Harrry to an orphanage then makes her swear to never come in contact with her again under the threat of both losing her son and being thrown into Azkaban prison. Lily sadly and reluctantly agrees to this. She then places Fem!Harrry in an orphanage one that unknown to Lily is truly horrible leading Harmonia to be horrible abused all her life. Also unknown to Lily James had made it so both magical school and other can in no way find out that Fem!Harry is alive. Because of this Poseidon is led to believe that his daughter is dead. Well what happens when at fourteen, after being heavily abused, spat on and all around kicked around Fem!Harry finds out she is a demigod? What if she finds that both her parents are alive and living happy lives? That she has two brothers on both sides that had relatively happy lives? What happens when she find all of this out after she has been rescued by LUKE, who already raging war against the gods, and trying to raise a certain Titian?

3. This another Percy Jackson/Harry potter story. But instead of being the child of a god/goddess it is one where Harmonia just received a magical inheritance of a Djinn/Genie and is somehow transported to the Percy Jackson world.


End file.
